


Most Precious Blood

by foxyladycpz



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Geisha, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Blasphemy, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Bloodlust, Canon Gay Character, Dark Past, Edo Period, F/M, Genderbending, Holy Communion | Eucharist, Japanese Culture, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, Prostitution, Vampire Sex, Victorian, shamishen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-11 11:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11713446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyladycpz/pseuds/foxyladycpz
Summary: KouAo vampire AU set in Victorian England and ancient Edo.Based upon Nitro+CHiRAL official Halloween  art (2015).This fic is about Eucharist, a rite in Christianity; see end notes for more information.And even if it's not really birthday themed... happy birthday Koujaku!! <3





	Most Precious Blood

*** * ***

**PART 1 : INNOCENCE**

 

He used to be such a loving child.

The plague had no mercy, and Koujaku lost his mother when he was barely approaching the stages of adolescence. Still a child, and left without a family, he found refuge at the Sisters of Mercy.

Aoba was another orphan, and his only remaining family was his auntie Tae, a nun working at the orphanage. Aoba was a cute little boy with stunningly long and sensitive blue hair that made him look like a girl. When they first met, Aoba was being bullied by other children who were making fun of his appearance and pulling his hair. Koujaku immediately came to his defense, fighting the aggressors back before comforting the crying Aoba.

From then on, the two young boys became inseparable, playing together, studying together, looking after each other. In Aoba’s mind, Koujaku had become his hero, and Aoba was Koujaku’s little ray of sunshine. He cherished every day, every moment besides Aoba, and somehow, these days spent with Aoba at the orphanage were the happiest of his young life.

Until that day.

A man from overseas arrived at the orphanage one afternoon and introduced himself as Koujaku’s father.

Koujaku was in shock; his mother rarely mentioned his father, he had no idea he was still alive. Even so, without any say or any consideration for his wants, despite Aoba's tears, despite his own reluctance to follow a stranger, Koujaku left with a man who called himself his father.

Koujaku hugged Aoba for a last time. The boy was crying so hard he nearly choked. _“Do not give in, Koujaku”_ , he managed to say, hiccoughing and squeezing his friend in his tiny arms as hard as he could.

 

*** * ***

**PART 2 : LUST**

 

It was quite a long journey.

Koujaku's father ran a business in Japan, where he met and married a woman, his second wife; she wasn't able to give him an heir, however, and so his father returned to England to bring Koujaku back.

Koujaku instinctively hated this man who had outright abandoned his mother to run overseas. Clenching his little fists in rage, he remembered how miserable he used to live with his mother. If his father hadn't abandoned his family, if he had provided them good care and health, like a family man is supposed to, maybe Koujaku's mother would be still alive.

Koujaku's father and stepmother held a gambling business and a brothel in Yoshiwara, a pleasure district in Edo. His stepmother, who was in charge of the brothel, was nothing but cold to Koujaku. She didn't consider him her son, even less so with his own father being too busy to acknowledge him. Eventually, she began to take advantage of him, using Koujaku as a multi-functional maid at the brothel and occasionally beating him.

These were pretty tough years, and Koujaku often wondered when he would be able to see Aoba's smile again. He found consolation amongst the prostitutes working for his stepmother. The courtesans were the only persons nice to him. The truth is, they were even worse-off, sold pretty young by their families to the brothel, and then nearly enslaved to pay their debt to the owner.

Koujaku’s stepmother was especially cruel to the younger ones, somehow “breaking” them to make them submissive. Seeing how his stepmother actually ran her business, Koujaku found her more and more despicable. But he couldn’t do more than be attentive and kind and render tiny services to the prostitutes, for which he often gained sweets and cuddles. Since Koujaku was a cute kid, the prostitutes spoiled him as much as their miserable condition permitted it.

When Koujaku grew older, he grew to be a very handsome young man and the courtesan cajoleries became far more…intimate. The prostitutes even squabbled to determine which one of them would have Koujaku’s virginity. But however flattered and grateful Koujaku was in these few private moments, he was still painstaking in his work at the brothel. Soon, the women discovered he had quite the talent for hairdressing and creating unique styles. His stepmother also took notice of this gift, and so she allowed him to work as her keppatsu-shi, styling the courtesans' hair to help them get ready for work.

A few years later, once he was a full-fledged adult, Koujaku was put in charge by his father to collect debts from those who owed him money, both for the brothel as well as his gambling business. He became acquainted with delinquents and was involved in many fights as a consequence. It was a troublesome job, and though he earned quite the bit of money, he also earned several severe scars.

During all these years, Koujaku had been writing to Aoba from time to time. To maintain contact, to tell him about his life in Yoshiwara, and to tell him how much he missed him. Was Aoba happy? How was the life as the orphanage since he had left?

But Koujaku never received any answer.

 

*** * ***

**PART 3 : ENVY**

 

Koujaku is now 27.

Summer has just begun, and a new Oiran has been recruited by the brothel. Her name is Sei., and she painfully reminds Koujaku of Aoba. She has raven black hair with shades of blue and fond eyes, but it's her smile that's reminiscent of Aoba's.  
  
Sei is a high-class prostitute, educated in a range of skills. She’s especially gifted at playing shamisen, and she even wears a shamisen shaped hairpin in honour of her favorite instrument. Only the more wealthy customers are allowed to meet her.

Maybe Sei does have a crush on Koujaku, just like the other courtesans? But even so, Sei refrains herself from seducing Koujaku. She’s kind to Koujaku, but not out of ulterior motives. And to be honest, the thought only makes Koujaku feel uncomfortable. However pretty and kind she is, he would refuse to have intercourse with her and politely decline her advances so as not to taint his memories of Aoba. Sei is much too professional to behave like this, and it would be a terrible mess for Sei and the brothel’s reputation if the other prostitutes, not to mention the _customers_ , find out that a high-valued Oiran is shamelessly flirting with the brothel’s handyman.

For these reasons, Sei and Koujaku remain nothing more than good friends.  
  
From time to time, Koujaku gladly drinks sake with her when she’s done with work; whenever Sei takes up her shamisen to practice old Nagauta songs for next banquet, Koujaku would slip into her room to hear her and with a smile, Sei allows him to stay. Hearing the plucked notes of the shamisen makes Koujaku wonderfully happy. Sei is the most kind and caring woman he has ever known besides his mother.

But Sei has also recalled strong, vivid memories of Aoba in Koujaku’s mind. And soon, Koujaku is starting to have wet dreams filled with sweet moans, warm embraces and blue hair. Which leave him pretty confused in the morning. Whom are these erotic dreams about? The dark haired Oiran?

Or most likely… Aoba?

How come Koujaku is fantasizing about him? Aoba is a male friend, and Koujaku didn’t mean to think about him this way. He tries to fight this idea back; but no matter how hard he tries, it doesn’t go away. From then on, he stops flirting with the courtesans. He doesn’t… feel like it anymore. And whenever he remembers Aoba’s smile, Koujaku feels something akin to homesickness; thinking about Aoba makes him nostalgic.

 

A rumor begins to spread all over the pleasure district. Yoshiwara workers whisper strange stories about courtesans who ventured outside the city to meet a mysterious and wealthy customer, but never came back. Koujaku doesn’t pay much attention to this rumor. Several women from brothels _are_ missing, but the different owners all assume the girls all ran away with some lover and think nothing more of it.

One night, however, Sei’s chaperone rushes back to the pleasure district in a panic. The Oiran went outside Yoshiwara with her chaperone to join a banquet, and the chaperone is completely delirious about a blood sucking monster wearing a Hannya mask who attacked them on the Sumida river banks. Worried, Koujaku joins his stepmother and the other brothel owners to the place of the incident, where they find Sei's body.

She has two sanguineous bite marks on her neck.

The case is entrusted to the Dōshin. While his stepmother mourns about the money waste, Koujaku is devastated by Sei's death. She didn't deserve this. Nobody deserves to die like that, and especially not here. Koujaku decides to keep Sei’s shamisen hairpin and wear it in memories of her.

But as Koujaku had expected, the samurai police found nothing. Who would care about dead prostitutes anyway; _what happens in Yoshiwara stays in Yoshiwara,_ as they say. Koujaku makes the promise to himself to avenge Sei if he has the opportunity.

 

Little by little, people calm down, rumor vanishes and life resumes its normality in pleasure district. Koujaku, too, is back to his routine. Aside from his job and the little help he still gives to the brothel, his life is pretty aimless. 

He has written to Aoba to tell him about Sei’s death, but thus far received no answer. As usual. So, to cure his melancholia as well as waste what little hard-earned money he makes, he begins to frequent opium dens at night --- particularly, an establishment called Flame Willow.

This is how he becomes acquainted with Ryuuhou.

 

Ryuuhou has a very pale skin, almost diaphanous, and very dark blue eyes. His voice is hauntingly smooth. The man describes himself as an aesthete, and the very first thing Koujaku noticed about him when they met is the hypnotizing blue seahorse tattooed on his neck. Then, it’s no real wonder when Ryuuhou turns out to be a famous tebori tattoo artist.

He talks to Koujaku often, speaking in a soft and collected tone that Koujaku finds oddly calming. He explains to Koujaku that he has been working as a tattoo artist for many years and visited many countries. He rambles about his passion for body art and his constant will to improve his technique and explore new patterns.

Ryuuhou is so impassioned with his work and makes it so fascinating to the layman that Koujaku begins to show interest in tebori. So, when Ryuuhou offers to tattoo him out of the blue, he feels deeply honoured.

The next time they meet is at Ryuuhou’s home in the dead of night, where Ryuuhou has his tattoo workshop. Having no real idea what pattern would suit him, Koujaku relies on Ryuuhou’s artistic expertise. After some discussion, they agree Ryuuhou will tattoo a large standalone peony motif on Koujaku’s back and a black pattern on the right half of his body and face. Ryuuhou explains him that the peony is a symbol of masculine virtues, like courage and beauty inter alia, which Koujaku finds alluring.

Ryuuhou warns him that it will take weeks – months maybe – to fully achieve the motif, and that it will be painful; seeing how enthusiastic the tattoo artist is, however, Koujaku’s concerns are eased and he is convinced that the wait and pain will definitely be worth it. Ryuuhou helps him install comfortably on a futon, and the process begins.

The pain from the tebori is _excruciating;_ Koujaku just barely manages to catch himself from screaming and his senses are overwhelmed with the numbing heat boring into his flesh. He can feel the metallic tang of blood flood his nostrils and taste it on his tongue. He can feel his muscles tense under the sting of the needles, and he fights the instinctual urge to bend his back and retract from the pain. But Ryuuhou’s hand on his back keeps him steady, and Koujaku’s mind vaguely registers Ryuuhou’s enthusiasm as he repeatedly stabs the needles in, again and again. His ears ring with the sound of flesh tearing, louder than his own gasps or Ryuuhou’s gentle murmurs of encouragement. 

  
What seems like an eternity passes, and with each hour he feels the fire burn stronger as more layers of skin are torn away. By the time their first session is over he’s completely wrecked, on the verge of passing out from the pain. He’s reverently grateful when Ryuuhou offers generous amounts of opium to ease the pain for the sessions that follow.  
  
Koujaku’s mind is clouded in the opium mist, teetering back and forth betwixt coherency and unconsciousness. There’s the fuzzy sound of activity behind him, the burn of someone’s leering gaze on his back, and the air suddenly turns cold as Ryuuhou passes his line of sight. A shaky gasp releases from his lips as something cool slides along his raw skin to lap up the blood pooling from the open wounds. He’s too out of it to register it’s not cloth.

 

And finally, one day...

“I’m done”, Ryuuhou says, returning his tebori tool to the bamboo plate. A moment passes before he lovingly caresses the vivid peony flowers flourishing on Koujaku’s back

“Look at you… How beautiful my needles have made you…” 

Koujaku blinks back to reality and sighs deeply, relieved to know that the process is finally over. He tries to support his upper body on his elbows, but he crumbles under the weight. His body is numb and he starts to think he may have overdone it on the opium; but when he tries to get up again, Ryuuhou firmly pushes him back onto the futon. Before Koujaku can even realize it Ryuuhou is on him, overpowering him with some unexpected, supernatural strength.

A sadistic laugh resonates in Koujaku’s ears.

“You have been a nice subject. One finishing touch, if you'll be so kind.”

Koujaku is still in a state of misty confusion and pain but to his greatest horror, he feels Ryuuhou bite him savagely in the neck, what feels like two daggers breaking the skin.  
  
“Ah!” What the hell?! What kind of sick joke _is_ this?!

Koujaku claws at the futon, unable to move. He feels his vital energy drain from him as Ryuuhou sucks his blood. Once he's nearly sucked dry, Ryuuhou leaves him between life and death for a moment, enjoying the miserable state Koujaku is in.

His vision fades in and out, as though he were passing away. Ryuuhou nicks a vein in his own wrist with his long, sharp nails. He places the wound between Koujaku’s lips when the blood begins to pool out, seizing Koujaku's neck with his other hand and pressing his mouth against his skin.

Koujaku instinctively tries to resist, which only irritates Ryuuhou. “Swallow,” he orders. “It's not worth fighting, it's already too late”. And when the first drop falls into his mouth, it’s a red rag to Koujaku. Unable to control his body anymore, he eagerly starts to drink the tattooist’s blood.

His insides burn as he feels Ryuuhou's blood spread through his veins. It hurts like the very devil Himself, like his soul is being ripped from his body. The pain grows stronger, stronger, and Koujaku tries to mentally fight back, but it’s useless. He has his life flashing before his eyes, and the only thing he can focus on is the memory of Aoba – Aoba, with wide honey eyes and pudginess in his youthful cheeks, sobbing hard and holding him tight in his tiny arms.

_Do not give in, Koujaku._

Quietly licking the blood dripping from his canines, Ryuuhou stays next to his prey, smiling at the view of Koujaku writhing in pain until the transformation is complete. “You are now to me, flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood, kin of my kin.”

_What is… happening..._

Then, Koujaku sees something he had never noticed before.

There's an Hannya mask hanging on the wall. Memories of the missing prostitutes come flooding back.

_The rumor about a blood sucking monster wearing a Hannya mask…was it true?_

_The monster that slaughtered Sei was…Ryuuhou?_

_Then maybe the other prostitutes never ran away after all?_ _Did_ _he kill them, too?_

His mind is racing faster than ever, but even so he feels the very last of his energy drain from him. His heartbeats slow down, more and more, until they finally stop.

_I… can't... fight anymore..._

_...I… am… giving in..._

“Aoba...I'm sorry, Aoba...” he breathes faintly before his world goes dark.

 

*** * ***

**PART 4 : LIMBO**

 

_そこで見ていると、見よ、青白い馬が出てきた。そして、それに乗っている者の名は「死」と言い、それに黄泉が従っていた_

_And I looked, and behold a pale horse: and his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him._

_Revelation 6:8_

 

When Koujaku regains consciousness a couple of days later, he finds that he’s still in the same room, still laid on the very same futon. Ryuuhou isn’t here.

His whole body aches and Koujaku feels as weak as a newborn. He hisses in pain, barely able to move.

_Was it_ _just a nightmare?_

Koujaku crawls as best he can to the nearest mirror. Lifting his head, what he sees petrifies him. Or, more accurately, it's what he can’t see.

He can't see any reflection of him in the mirror.

_It can't be true._

Suddenly there's footsteps behind him, and he realizes Ryuuhou is back into the room.

“Is Sleeping Beauty finally awake?” the tattooist sneers, sending chills down Koujaku's spine.

“What kind of devil are... What have you done to me…?”

“Ooooh, you still have no clue, do you? My bad, my bad,” Ryuuhou drawls with a chuckle before he grins from ear to ear, baring his fangs. “Well, as you can see, I'm a vampire. Pleased to meet you!”

Koujaku's eyes widen in horror at the sudden realization.

_No. No. No. It’s a lie._

_No...!_

Ryuuhou comes closer to Koujaku and grabs his chin as he looms over, a cruel smile on his face. “I’ve chosen you, you know? The first time I saw you, I knew you were someone special. I felt so much hatred in you towards your relatives. Tell me, weren’t you tired of your bittersweet life? That made me want to try a little experiment. The tattoo I made to you has some special...abilities.”

Seeing the anger burning in Koujaku’s eyes, Ryuuhou chuckles. “Oooh you’re mad at me? You shouldn't be. If you lose your temper, something very bad will happen.”  
  
He admonishes him like he would a kitten, roughly grabbing his hair. “Lose your nerves, and the tattoo will begin to flourish and take control of your mind and of your anger. Now, I’m certain you don’t want your beloved relatives to get harmed, do you?”

“I’m going to kill you...” Koujaku growls with a cavernous voice.

“Shut it down. You don’t believe me? Well, see for yourself… Do you remember this beautiful prostitute, Koujaku? She was a friend of yours, wasn’t she? I recognized the hairpin you’re wearing. What was her name again... _Sei_? I had so much fun taking her life… Such a meaningless and weak creature. This bitch wouldn’t stop screaming, she was begging for me to spare her miserable life…just like the other prostitutes did. And the more she was imploring me, the more I felt the urge to hurt her, before disposing of her body just like the piece of trash she actually was--”

“SHUT UP!”  
  
Koujaku releases an animalistic roar, flashes of pain surging through his head as rage consumes him. His vision is bathed in red, his muscles stiffen, his canines sharpen and dig into his bottom lip, his hands swell and grow monstrous with long claws--

Terrified, Koujaku snaps back from the hatred overwhelming him, trying as much as he can to restrain himself. “N...NOOO!” he yells in despair, spit drooling on his chin.

“See?” Ryuuhou smirks. “The more your emotions became unstable and erratic, the more your tattoos will flourish and eat up your min”

Ryuuhou loosens his grip on Koujaku’s hair, releasing him.

“You’ll embrace darkness”, he continues in a softer tone. “You’ll lose everything you've ever loved. You will never see the sunshine again. You'll never endure diseases again. Your filthy addiction to opium is never more. And you'll live forever. Forever cursed, condemned to living death.”

Koujaku is tetanized. Why this? Why _him?_ What has he done to deserve this? Will he be able to see Aoba again? He wishes nothing of this had happened, but the last bit of sarcasm from Ryuuhou brings him back to his nightmarish reality.

“Consider it a gift. I think I’ve made you the most beautiful and powerful beast ever. You may be my masterpiece. I can't wait to watch you bloom.”

 

*** * ***

**PART 5 : THOU SHALT NOT KILL**

 

This is not what Koujaku wanted.

His debuts as a vampire are chaotic. Koujaku isn’t exactly embracing his new kind and, worst of all, he suspects that Ryuuhou has high expectations for him. He immediately takes the young vampire under his wing and even offers him hospitality at his own place. They have a toxic relationship based upon hatred and addiction, but Koujaku has nowhere else to go; Ryuuhou has made him more miserable and…dependent.

Ryuuhou tells him all what a vampire is supposed to know; he teaches him that vampires can, in case of necessity, survive on the blood of animals although, in his own opinion, the satisfaction doesn't last. Nothing can really replace fresh human blood.

And the fact is, the chase for human blood becomes quickly a necessary evil. As luck would have it, though, Koujaku finds pretty soon that the killing part is avoidable. The opium houses he used to attend appear to be very convenient for his hunting sessions, since Koujaku is warmly welcome as a returning customer (ironic, as opium no longer has any effect). There, he takes advantage of the mist to take blood – just enough – from other customers who are too high, or not conscious enough, to even notice.

Which irritates Ryuuhou.

Because, as expected, the tattooist turns out to be especially sadistic, killing three, sometimes four people per night. After seducing his prey and lulling their vigilance, Ryuuhou slaughters by pleasure, enjoying the terror gaze in his victims' eyes as life slowly leaves them, and drinking their fear until the very last drop.

Just as he did to Sei.

_How despicable_.

They have serious arguments, Koujaku constantly reproaching Ryuuhou the unnecessary carnage. Ryuuhou always ends up laughing at him.

"There's nothing more thrilling, Koujaku. Enough with your moral lessons. There's no need to have mercy on them; you're a vampire, they are just...food. What's the point on avoiding the necessary? You might as well enjoy it."

And the thing is, there's nothing he can do to stop Ryuuhou. The tattooist is a far more ancient and powerful vampire than he is, and Koujaku has to be careful not to lose his temper lest he fall to the tattoo's power. _Gods_ , this damned tattoo is haunting him, like a sword of Damocles hanging over his head.

Little by little, Koujaku sinks further and further into despair. Koujaku is just so sad, and it hurts so much, he wishes he was dead instead of " _surviving_ " as a vampire. He tries to gather his life together, but just _can’t_. What has his life become, anyway?

Koujaku remembers Aoba’s smile when they were kids. And in these moments, he can’t stop crying. The temptation of death looms more prominently, and if he thought about it, dying would actually have been pretty easy. He would just have to take a few steps outside in the daytime, in the sunlight, to be instantly reduced ashes.

But powerful as that temptation is, Koujaku doesn’t give in. Because in his darkest moments, he always focuses Aoba’s smile and day after day, he feels the urge to go back to Aoba, to hold him in his arms again.

 

One night, Ryuuhou makes an especially twisted proposition to Koujaku.

"I don't even get how you can possibly satisfy yourself with small fry," the tattooist sighs. "Why don't we go together to Yoshiwara? I am in need for some fresh meat."

Koujaku chuckles bitterly. Ryuuhou used to attack prostitutes outside the pleasure district, but their owners have become mistrustful and it's not _this_ convenient anymore. He shakes his head. "That's impossible. Yoshiwara is a closed area. Every entrance and exit is controlled."

"That's exactly the point, Koujaku. You have worked there, right? You know people here. They'll trust you. You'll get us easily invited in here."

Koujaku suspected that Ryuuhou had something in mind, but he couldn't imagine something this vicious. Vampire need to get invited to enter a place. Ryuuhou is planning to use him as a lure to trap Yoshiwara's people.

"I bet your father and stepmother will be glad to see you back. I've heard such hard words about them, I can't actually wait to meet them", Ryuuhou continues. “And you are so ridiculously handsome, Koujaku, I'm pretty sure we will be successful with prostitutes.”

Koujaku is mortified. He surely hates his father and stepmother, but not to the point of wishing their death. And the prostitutes...they have always been kind and warm to him. There's no way Koujaku would let Ryuuhou hurt them.

“I’m counting on you, Koujaku. Ahh, what a feast it will be!" Ryuuhou licks his lips in anticipation. “And if something goes wrong, I’ll just have to summon the Beast and you’ll protect me.”

Gradually, Ryuuhou’s plan becomes obvious to Koujaku.

_He wants to use me to seduce women and bring them to him so that he can slaughter at will. And Yoshiwara may be just the beginning._

_Monster._

_This is...not gonna happen. I won't introduce you there._

_I won't help you spreading terror._

 

That very night, while Ryuuhou is out for some appetizers, Koujaku makes the decision to cut and run. Right now. Nothing is more important than run away from Ryuuhou, escape from this country, and come back to Aoba.

Koujaku steals all the money he can find at Ryuuhou's place; fortunately enough, Ryuuhou is a wealthy tattooist.

Then, Koujaku rushes to harbour and boards the very first boat to England he can find. The journey will take weeks, he will probably have to feed from the rats infesting the ships, but it doesn't matter; nothing else matters more to him than being with Aoba again.

 

*** * ***

**PART 6 : REUNION**

 

England. Autumn.

Koujaku lands in London at night. There's the nagging urge to blend among the local population, and to swap his Japanese kimono for something more _Victorian._ He enters the nearest tailor shop to buy some clothes and politely declines when the seller offers him to try clothes on; there's no way he could even approach a mirror. So, he entrusts the seller to choose a good size for him, and picks a black tuxedo with a bow tie, white shirt, and gloves to match . He buys a large black cape too, all lined with red satin. It's quite elegant. Maybe a little bit _too_ formal, but Koujaku wants to make a good impression.

He spends the rest of the night and the following day in a hostel to arrange his travel, and at dusk, he's on his way to Aoba.

After a couple of days, Koujaku is finally back to the Sisters of Mercy. As soon as he smells the air, he feels he’s home.

He recalls an abandoned manor in the wood nearing the orphanage, where he used to play hide-and-seek with Aoba as children. Most importantly, since the manor is a place long abandoned by humans, there's no invitation needed for a vampire to enter.

It’s cold and dusty, but it’s a familiar place full of childhood memories, and it’s a quiet place hidden deep in the woods. Koujaku knows he won’t suffer any disturbance here; villagers avoid this place since it's supposedly haunted.

_At least it is now_ , Koujaku thinks as he settles here.

At twilight, he reaches Sisters of Mercy’s orphanage. He remembers there's a well at the edge of the forest bordering the orphanage. Koujaku and Aoba used to play around it when they were kids; it was their secret place, in a sense. Koujaku had told his younger friend that it was a wishing well, one with magical powers. _Throw a coin in the wishing well, and it will make your dreams come true_ , he used to say to Aoba.

Koujaku caresses the edge of the wishing well, nostalgic. Bending over, it saddens him even more to see that he doesn't reflect in the water anymore. It reminds him the old Sugatami-no-ido legend: _if one looks into the well and does not see his reflection, death will come to that person within three years._

Well, it seems legend was true.

 

Koujaku is nervous. He can’t wait to see Aoba. So he stays hidden in the woods, under a tree near the well. Hoping that Aoba will show up, he's determined to stay here until dawn if necessary. If not, he will give another try tomorrow, and if still not, the day after. However long it takes.

Now keeping an eye to the orphanage’s main door, Koujaku suddenly feels silly.  
  
What if Aoba wasn’t even there anymore? Fifteen years have passed since he left, and he had received no news from Aoba ever since. But at the same time… none of the letters he wrote came back to him, which meant they had at least been received. Koujaku feels himself over-thinking. How foolish can he be...

“...Koujaku?”

Koujaku blenches in surprise, not expecting someone to come from the forest behind him. As he turns back, his eyes meet those of a beautiful, blue-haired young man dressed in the garments of a priest.

“Aoba…?”

The young priest stares at him in confusion.  
  
Koujaku, _his Koujaku_ , is finally back? After all these years, he barely recognizes him. But his fond ruby eyes and sweet smile are the very same. An awkward silence settles between them.  
  
Aoba makes a few steps forward, tears welling up. He wants to rush into Koujaku's arms, he wants it so _badly_ ; but, something is holding him back.

"You are...different," Aoba finally says, hesitantly.

"Of course I'm different," Koujaku chuckles nervously. "I am a full grown man now, and the same applies to you, Aoba. You were such a cute little kid, and you grew up so beautifully.”  
  
His tone is suave, and it makes the young priest blush in embarrassment. Aoba pouts, and as a revenge he takes the opportunity to gently joke about Koujaku’s outfit, noticing out how surprisingly elegant he is - with his large cape, tuxedo, white gloves, and bow tie - and pointing out he may excel at turning women’s heads as well. What a _Casanova_ , really!

Koujaku can’t do nothing much but smile at how his friend is making fun of him.

“Oh, Koujaku," Aoba sighs. "It’s been so long, I’ve missed you so much! I just did as you told me, you know? I've thrown so many coins in our wishing well, hoping you'll come again to me one day. And here you are...” He looks so pitiful, sharing these bittersweet memories. Koujaku understands that his departure broke Aoba's heart, and he had remained inconsolable ever since.

"I am so sorry I had to leave, Aoba." Koujaku gives him a pained smile. "But I'm here now."  
  
Aoba looks up at him with a confusing expression , and Koujaku chuckles gently. “I'm so glad the wishing well made our dream come true! You were in my mind all this time... I was worried you didn’t answer to my letters, but I’m so relieved and thankful to see you’re fine. I mean, _look_ at you!”

Aoba looks up at Koujaku, taken aback. “Actually I…did? I mean, I did answer to your letters, Koujaku...”

Koujaku stares at Aoba, speechless. “What the hell…” he finally says, before frowning in epiphany. “...My stepmother.”  
  
Aoba cocked an eyebrow, waiting for explanation. Koujaku continued, “She hid your letters from me, I’m certain of it . This old witch, so wicked from her… It saddened me . I had no clue if you still were at the orphanage, and in my darkest times, I even thought you didn't care about me anymore...”  
  
He trails off before snapping out of his depressive stupor. “Well, it doesn’t matter now, since we are reunited for good!”

It saddens Aoba too, knowing Koujaku hasn’t heard from him during all these years. Emotions overflow him and he begins to cry, rushing into Koujaku’s arms and making the vampire gasp in surprise. “Gods, I’m so sorry to hear that, Koujaku." Aoba sobs, clinging onto Koujaku's chest. “I’m sorry about what you had to endure during all these years. I prayed for you everyday. I’m so sorry for your friend Sei’s death. She seemed to be a very kind person. What happened to her is horrible. I prayed that her soul rests in peace.”

Koujaku finds himself hugging back and comforting a sobbing Aoba, gently caressing his hair. "Aoba...better move forward, don’t you think? Past is past, and you have me for real now. We need to make up for lost years!”

A tender smile enlightens Koujaku's face as Aoba holds him tighter. “Ooh, Koujaku, I’m really, really happy you’re back!" Koujaku can feel his friend crying heavily against his chest, and he nuzzles his hair to soothe him. It's too many emotions for Aoba to handle. "Come sit with me?" Koujaku offers.

They sit on the edge of the wishing well. Once he’s calmed down a little, Koujaku asks Aoba to talk about him, and the young priest turns out to be extraordinary voluble. They stay like that all night long, Aoba snuggling against Koujaku and randomly rambling about the past fifteen years. How it had been difficult for him when Koujaku left for oversea, the following years at the orphanage, and how he naturally decided to become a priest.

“I felt it was the right thing to do since the sisters running the orphanage had been so good to me, and I felt the kids needed me,” Aoba explains. “And not even the kids. The villagers too. Auntie Tae was an herbalist; she taught me her science,” he continues proudly. “So, besides healing souls, I also help to cure people with my medicine. I visit several villages daily, you know?”

Koujaku listens to Aoba attentively. He is impressed by Aoba’s abilities and congratulates him for his hard work. Aoba behaves as if Koujaku had left yesterday, being as comfy with him as when they were both kids. Koujaku feels so happy, it’s so good to be back, that he’s not even paying attention to the time flying by.

It's only at the first streak of dawn, Aoba is yawning into his arms, that Koujaku points out that he should have some rest before starting another busy day. Aoba agrees it’s time to take his leave. He grabs Koujaku’s hand, anxiously asking when he’ll see him again. Koujaku is aware how forest can be dangerous at night, so he offers Aoba to walk him back to the orphanage after his working day.

They agree to meet the next evening.

 

*** * ***

**PART 7 : ADORATION**

 

The following weeks, it becomes something nearing routine.

Aoba tells Koujaku which places he’s going to visit the next day. In the evening, Koujaku waits for Aoba at the edge of the wood, and then he walks him back to the orphanage. On their way, Aoba tells Koujaku about his day, the people he had met, the diseases he had to cure and the medicine he had prepared for; occasionally, he tells Koujaku how he had to administer the last sacraments to a villager at the end of life. Days like these are especially tough to Aoba, and Koujaku does his best to comfort him as much as he can.

Sometimes, too, he tells Koujaku about his headaches. Some rather disturbed patients require high concentration from the young priest, and this special healing doesn't involve medicine. Aoba "explores", he lacks a better word for it, their minds to cure them, and it leaves him petty exhausted.

Koujaku cherishes these intimate moments with the young priest, when they’re walking all alone and crossing the forest like they own it. Aoba is secretly thankful to Koujaku for accompanying him, since the wood can be pretty dangerous at night.

Soon, Aoba takes up the habit of casually grabbing Koujaku’s arm while they walk. The first time he does, Koujaku is surprised but finds it absolutely charming and cute. So, every time, Koujaku happily makes sure to cover Aoba’s hand on his arm with his own in response; it makes him feel immensely proud.  
  
Once they reach Aoba's destination, they often sit on the edge of the wishing well and talk a little longer before parting. Sometimes, however, Koujaku apologies when he has to leave sooner than usual to attend to some “business”. Aoba often finds this quite suspicious, and Koujaku remains evasive whenever Aoba asks him about him, his daily life, his home.  
  
But Aoba never pushes it, and so Koujaku doesn't tell him more.  
  
The truth is, and it only happens when it becomes necessity, Koujaku takes the opportunity of the few hours left until dawn to return to a village passed along their path. He had spotted the pubs in each village, and he waits hidden in the back streets for the pubs to close their doors and the drunkards to get kicked out. He only targets the lonely ones, too inebriated to remember anything, and once he's done he will usually puff a smoke to remove the disgusting aftertaste of cheap beer.  
  
Meanwhile, Aoba begins to meet with people ailed with fatigue. After tending to their condition he finds they suffer from anemia, but nothing of serious concern. What he finds strange, however, is that his patients all share similar life habits – they all are notorious alcoholics who spend their evenings and meager earnings at the pub. Stranger still, when he examines them, he notices tiny injuries not unlike a pair of delicate puncture wounds. They're never deep, though, and when he checks on them a few days later he finds they've already healed completely. Even so, he can't help but find it curious.  
  
He doesn't mention it to Koujaku when they walk.

 

*** * ***

**PART 8 : SALVATION**

 

 

Tonight, Koujaku is on time for their daily appointment. Aoba isn’t there.

The young priest has been called in emergency in another village. Aoba wishes he could have informed Koujaku that he won't be there. He feels sorry for Koujaku, who will wait him for nothing; maybe Koujaku will meet him later at the wishing well? Or they'll catch up on his way back? Aoba will be able to apologize properly, then.

Meanwhile, Koujaku is beginning to worry. It’s really not like Aoba to miss an appointment like this. He waits a little more, until he finally decides to head to the orphanage. Aoba will probably wait for him at the well; the thought comforts him.

It’s a bleak, full moon on an autumn night. Winter is nearly here, and the cold wind makes Aoba shiver. The forest is silent and mournful, and Aoba has the unpleasant feeling that he's being followed. He picks up the pace, really wishing Koujaku would have been there; he realizes, vaguely, that he's never felt this afraid when Koujaku would walk with him. Just when he thought this situation couldn't get worse, the fog suddenly rolls in, making him lose his path. “Great”, he huffs.

There's the weird feeling that someone is following him again. A twig snaps behind him. He turns back, anxious.

“K-...Koujaku? Is that you?”

No answer, not at first; Aoba hears a growl and finds himself surrounded by a dozen of yellow, shining eyes.

_Wolves_.

Aoba waves his torch at them, screaming until his lungs burn.

Koujaku isn't really near, but his sharpened sense of hearing catches Aoba's cries for help.

_Aoba is in danger!_  

Koujaku rushes through the wood toward the cries, praying his supernatural speed will allow him to reach Aoba before it's too late.

_Do not give in, Aoba!_

Aoba holds his ground for as long as he can, beating off the wolves with his torch; suddenly one of them manages to pin him down, canines digging into his arm, and Aoba cries out in pain.  
  
“ _Aoba!_ ”

The young priest can only catch glimpses two red eyes rushing out the fog as he hears a harsh roar. The second after, Koujaku is on them, snatching the wolf from Aoba with its neck caught in his jaws.

Aoba collapses on the ground as Koujaku wildly throws the wolf around.  
  
Is it... really Koujaku though?  
  
Aoba's eyes widen with stupefaction as he watches those murderous eyes, red like fire burning bright with rage, and those sharp teeth shining in the moonlight with blood as they sink deeper into the wolf's throat and tear it apart. The beast yelps and whines and writhes in his hold before it slowly quiets and stills, and the other wolves retreat.

Koujaku drops his kill before rushing to Aoba.  
  
“Aoba? Are you alright?” he asks in a panic , wrapping his friend in his arms. Aoba smiles lightly, in shock; there's a funny gap between the concern in Koujaku's eyes, back to their familiar hue, and the blood smeared on his chin.  
  
“ Is...that you...Koujaku...?” he asks weakly, rising his hand to touch Koujaku's face, before he loses consciousness.

_What should I do.._.

Koujaku's eyes wander down to the injury on Aoba's arm. It doesn’t look too serious, but it is bleeding. _A lot_ .  
  
The sight and scent of Aoba's blood overwhelms his senses and he starts to go crazy, salivating as his breathing grows heavy while he fights against his urges to lick the blood dripping from the wound.

_No!_ Koujaku admonishes himself.

_Aoba is my precious friend, and the only person I have left in this world. He needs me. There's no way I'll do this._

Koujaku removes his cape and carefully wraps the young man into it. He lifts him into his arms and makes the decision to bring him to the Manor – for now, it's the nearest and safest place for both of them.

 

*** * ***

**PART 9 : DEVOTION**

 

Koujaku cautiously lays Aoba on a bed and lights a fire in the fireplace before he boils some water and carefully undresses his friend to clean his injuries. Once he's done, he wraps his wounded arm in a bandage and covers him with all the blankets he's able to gather. The young priest is still unconscious but breathing calmly, to Koujaku's huge relief. He sits next to the bed, determined to watch over Aoba until he feels better.

Aoba awakens the following day. He slowly looks around him, his entire body sore. Koujaku is close to him, freshening up the fire in the fireplace, his back turned to Aoba.

Confusing memories from last night hit Aoba in a flash and he suddenly sits up, trying to reflexively touch his neck. But he hisses in pain, unable to move his arms. Hearing the commotion, Koujaku quickly stands up to bend over him, worried.

“You're awake. Are you alright, Aoba?”

Aoba blinks at him, slowly realizing he's sitting half naked in a bed – likely Koujaku's, he realizes. He blushes in embarrassment, but Koujaku hushes him and gently pushes him back onto the mattress, pulling the blanket up his shoulders to keep him warm.

“Where are we?” Aoba asks. “This place feels familiar.”

Koujaku chuckles. “I'm sure it does. Remember the abandoned manor where we used to play when we were kids? Well, it's my home now.”

Aoba looks confused. “I had no idea you were living here. Why such a mournful place?”

“It doesn't feel mournful to me. I had nowhere else to go, and this place reminded me the happy moments we had here when we were kids. And, furthermore...”

Koujaku doesn't continue immediately, choosing his words carefully.

“I need tranquility and this place is more...convenient.”

“Mmmmh...” Aoba doesn't insist, now absolutely _certain_ that Koujaku is keeping secret from him. It saddens him that Koujaku doesn't trust him enough to be open with him; even so, he doesn’t want to incriminate Koujaku.

“Thank you for rescuing me last night. I really owe you.”

“You owe me nothing, Aoba. I was so worried you weren’t here; then I thought I could meet you at the orphanage instead. I was on my way when I heard you scream, and it was like my blood was boiling instantly.”

He remembers Koujaku's predatory face last night. Aoba opens his mouth to ask about it, but he changes his mind and shuts up. Koujaku doesn't mention it, either.

“How are you feeling now?” Koujaku asks.

“Fine, but my arm hurts. Can you have a look into my bag, please? There are medicinal plants in it which can ease the pain.”

Koujaku looks around him. There's no bag, obviously. He realizes that Aoba may have lost it in the forest during the wolves' attack, and Koujaku absolutely didn't pay attention to it.

“I'm sorry Aoba, I can't go right now. I'll go pick up your bag after sunset. Please wait a little more,” Koujaku answers. Aoba notices that the curtains are drawn, although it's bright daylight outside. He raises his eyebrows, surprised.  
  
“Alright”, he answers. It's no big deal, he will wait. “Can I have something to eat then? I'm starving, actually.”  
  
This simple, normal request makes Koujaku feel even more apologetic.

“I... I don't have any food here either, Aoba. I'll bring some back when I go pick your bag, alright?”

Aoba silently nods. He has no better choice, anyway.

_This is getting more and more astounding._

To counteract his guilty feelings, Koujaku offers to renew Aoba's bandage. He helps Aoba remove it, carefully; the wound is clean, and it isn't bleeding anymore. Aoba is relieved and pleasantly surprised to see that the healing is already going well. He warmly thanks Koujaku for his good care.

At sunset, as promised, Koujaku leaves to search for Aoba's medicine bag. Before departing, he adds more logs onto the fire and enjoins Aoba to have some sleep until he's back.

 

*** * ***

**PART 10 : WRATH**

“ _I’ll play with you until you break.”_

 

 

As expected, back on last night's fight place, Koujaku finds Aoba's bag near the wolf's corpse. Checking inside, Koujaku finds lots of useful medicines, just as Aoba told him. Good.

While Koujaku is heading back to the manor, he even catches a hare for Aoba's dinner. But as he's on his way, he can't stop blaming himself. He and Aoba have been reunited for several weeks, but this whole day spent looking after Aoba has opened his eyes. He's realizing only now how that they belong to total opposite worlds. Humans, vampires. Day, night. Bliss, curse. Appetite for life, eternal hunger for living blood.

Koujaku's mind is racing with sorrowful thoughts. Aoba's place his with his fellows. And he's hurt, he requires proper medical care. It was terribly foolish of him to bring the young priest at the manor. What if the wound is festering? Koujaku would never forgive himself if something bad happened to Aoba.

Reaching the manor, Koujaku is now determined to bring his friend to the orphanage, right here and now. But a baleful feeling hits him as he opens the door.

He smells a presence. A deadly one.

In panic, Koujaku rushes to Aoba's room, calling his name, but what he sees stops him dead in its tracks, and leaves him absolutely tetanized.

Aoba is still laid on the bed, but they're someone sitting next to him. Koujaku can't believe his eyes and is unable to think straight.

_No... it can't be..._

That sadistic smile. Those cruel eyes.

Koujaku's worst nightmare has his right arm put around Aoba's shoulders, and his fingers are playfully entwining with the young priest hair strands – just like a predator would toy with his prey.

“Ryuuhou...”

And as he recalls his name, Koujaku can feel his teeth gnashing in anger.

“I've missed you, Koujaku”, Ryuuhou greets him in a soft tone. He pauses, then continues. “I gave you everything I had, but you left without even a proper goodbye. How rude. I was very, very disappointed in you, Koujaku. I had great projects for us, and you messed up everything. I was pretty sure you had returned to your homeland. And when I finally found your hideout, what did I get as a reward? This exquisite creature.”

Saying that, Ryuuhou tungs Aoba's hair, making the young priest cry in pain. Aoba looks up to Koujaku, tears welling up, and Koujaku can see all the terror in his eyes. He can smell Aoba's fear. But for the moment, Koujaku doesn't have the srength to move.

“You've come all this way for me. Leave him alone.” Koujaku manages to say, almost begging. “He has nothing to do with this. Please.”

“Ooooh is that so? On the contrary, I think he does. A lot.” Ryuuhou smiles, clearly seeing through Koujaku's feeling.

“So he's the one called Aoba. The one whom you were relentlessly calling the name upon the night I made you a vampire. The reason you escaped from me was that you wanted to go back to him. And you want me to believe that he has nothing to do with you? I've been watching you for several weeks. You are devoted to him, and seems he's very attached to you. But does he know that you feed from the very same villagers he uses to nurse?”

Hearing the word “vampire” had already made Aoba turn white blank; he remembers in a flash the bite marks on the villager's bodies. How could it be that... He looks up at Koujaku, incomprehension and despair in his eyes.

"Well, obviously not. He had no clue", Ryuuhou chuckles. "It always amazes me, how blind Love can make you."

"How did you find me?" Koujaku asks.

Ryuuhou's eyes widen in incredulity. "You really don't know?" he asks, dumbfounded. "My, my, I'm beginning to think you're really an idiot, Koujaku. You drank my blood, remember? When a vampire ingests the blood of another vampire, it creates a bond between them. I can read your mind when you're nearby. I can find you anywhere on Earth. There's an eternal bond between you and me."

Koujaku finds himself absolutely scattered. He didn't want Aoba to find out about his true nature. And especially not in that brutal way. He didn't expect Ryuuhou to hunt him at the other end of the world. And now, Aoba is endangered by his own fault.

_This is not what I wanted._

"But whatever", Ryuuhou sneers. "A priest. You have fallen for a priest. I can barely believe this. How ironic, how delightfully pervert from you. Maybe you thought he may save you soul?”

His devilish laugh bursts out loud, filling the room. “How pathetic.” Ryuuhou sneers. As a tattooist artist, you are my masterpiece. But as a vampire... My, my, I must admit you're really a huge failure.”

Ryuuhou sighs, softening his grip on Aoba's hair. . “But, on the other hand...I can't totally blame you. Such smooth, thrilling skin... Such beautiful hair... What a desirable living body...” he says dreamily, almost lovingly caressing Aoba's cheeks and bare shoulders.

“He's really a juicy morsel. You are, assuredly, a man of taste, Koujaku.”

“Stop that”, Koujaku growls.

Ryuuhou chuckles. “It would be a waste, Koujaku. Look at him, so vulnerable, so inviting...” Ryuuhou licks his threatening fangs as he looks down to Aoba with something nearing appetite. “I think I won't be able to hold back... What do you think, sweetheart?” he asks to the young priest – as if his opinion mattered, and Aoba breaks into tears and muffled sobs.

“Shhhhh, shhhhh...” Ryuuhou murmurs in his ear. “I promise it will be over soon.”

And at Koujaku's greatest horror, Ryuuhou leans over Aoba to lick his neck, right on the spot where the jugular vein is pulsating. Aoba squeak like a terrified kitten, which makes Koujaku burst into rage and rush to Ryuuhou.

“THAT'S ENOUGH!!!!” He yells. Ryuuhou, doesn't seem willing to fight back though, and even opens his arms to Koujaku. Koujaku grabs him away from Aoba and they both fall on the floor, shoving the fire screen from the chimney.

Burning logs roll out and begin to burn the carpet.

_If you loose your temper, something very bad will happen._

_Lose your nerves, and the tattoo will begin to flourish and take control of your mind and of your anger. You don’t want your beloved relatives to get armed, do you?_

Ryuuhou’s words resonate in Koujaku’s head, but he doesn’t pay much attention to it. Completely out of his mind, Koujaku shreds Ryuuhou with angry roaring.

“That's it, Koujaku! Unleash the Beast!” Ryuuhou encourages him, a twisted smile on his face. “Time has come to unveil your true form!”

“Koujaku! For God's sake, stop!” Aoba screams, but Koujaku has no self control anymore.

Blood scatters around the room. It is quick, it is savage, and soon, Ryuuhou is sprawled on the floor, barely breathing. Koujaku literally torn him apart.

But Ryuuhou has still with an awful giant, insane grin on his face.

“W---who could have told… That the... creature…. would backfire on her maker... “ he exhales with difficulties. “But I was… right… Y---you are the most… powerful beast on earth. At least I can… finally say that… I am… p-proud of you, Koujaku... To be killed by my best creation... I… think I've... used up my luck...”

_That’s enough._

Without a word, Koujaku plunges his claws into Ryuuhou’s chest to crush his heart, and Ryuuhou passes away.

Aoba can’t believe what is happening. He sees Koujaku stand up. His clothes are messy from the fight, which makes his upper body partially undressed. That’s how Aoba notices that Koujaku's back is covered with a spectacular, flourishing peony tattoo.

_Poisonous red flowers_ , Aoba thinks.

And the young priest can't believe his eyes as the vampire turns to him, his hands all covered with Ryuuhou's blood. There's no trace of his former self. His eyes are bloody, his hair have now scarlet shades. There’s another tattoo on the right half of his body.

_What are theses tattoos? When did Koujaku get them?_

But there’s no time for asking. Koujaku's senses are completely eaten away by Ryuuhou's tattoo, and he dangerously stares at Aoba, groaning and baring. The young priest can see the saliva dripping on his chin as he's licking his gigantic fangs.

The fire in the room is growing bigger and bigger. Aoba begins to choke because of the smoke and tries to get up from the bed.

_We must leave, we must leave now, before it's too late_.

But Koujaku overcomes him in a rush, throwing his weight onto him to make him fall on the back.

“OW!!!!!” Aoba yells in pain as Koujaku roughly grabs Aoba's hurt arm with his claws, and pins him onto the bed.

“Koujaku!!... Wh-what are you doing!?...” Aoba is aghast, unable to move because Koujaku's body weight. He squirms in panic, but Koujaku pushes him down on the bed even harder. His strength is terrifying, and Aoba finds himself completely defenseless. He can feel Koujaku's saliva drip on his face as Koujaku growls.

_Why. Why is this happening._

_Is this what Ryuuhou meant? Is my precious friend Koujaku really a... beast?_

_What... kind of demon... is actually Koujaku?_

In a flash, Aoba glimpses bare fangs plunging to his neck and he feels Koujaku's hot, excited breath in his ear.

_He's out of his mind_ , Aoba thinks in a panic. _He's going to devour me, like he just did to Ryuuhou, I have to stop him, before he destroys me..._

Aoba gathers the few left strength he has left to scream, and...

“STOP IT, KOUJAKU!”

… And for some reason, Koujaku stops. He blinks incredulously at Aoba as he finally seems to recognize him. The second after, reality painfully hits Koujaku as he realizes in which state Aoba is in.

_I am awful,_ he thinks. _What have I' done... I nearly hurt him... I'm... filthy. A filthy, hopeless monster._

Aoba focuses on Koujaku's eyes; they're still demonically red, but there's now a spark of pain in them.

“A...oo.... baaaa...” Koujaku tries to articulate, looking down at his friend with sorrowful eyes, and tears dripping on his cheeks. He wants to apologize, he wants it so badly, but he isn't even able to speak properly...

And there's no time for it anyway.

“Koujaku... the fire... we must leave...” Aoba chokes; and only then, Koujaku realizes the fire is roaring around the room, and the danger surrounding them. They must escape from this place before it's too late.

Koujaku helps Aoba getting up, but the young priest is far too weak and in shock to walk by himself. He carries up Aoba, and they quickly leave the manor without looking behind. That's too much for the Aoba; everything goes black and he collapses into Koujaku's arms.

Instinctively, Koujaku's steps take the path of the orphanage. _This is where Aoba belongs_ , he repeats to himself. _I have no right to take him away. He must remain with his beloved ones. I've nearly hurt him. I must protect him from myself._

A sudden clamor bursts into the wood. Villagers, alerted by the roaring fire, are coming their way.

They see a man – or rather merely a man, a demon maybe – with hands all covered with blood, distraught eyes, scarlet hair and carrying into his arms the priest who has gone missing since yesterday.

They're scared of him, Koujaku can smell it. But he doesn't try to explain what happened – there's nothing much to explain anyway. Neither does he attempt anything to stop them as they surround him, and start beating the shit out of him.

 

*** * ***

**PART 11 : CONFESSION**

_What am I trying to hide? Everything.”_

 

When Koujaku wakes up, his arms and legs are restrained by a thick chain. Feeling quite dizzy, he blinks around him. He needs some time to recognize the place, then he understands that he has been confined in the orphanage's cellar.

His head hurts, and it takes him a few more time to figure out what he's actually doing in such a place. Last night's memories hit him one by one: Ryuuhou's death, the fire, carrying back Aoba to the orphanage...

Koujaku can feel his whole body aching, but he’s half relieved to feel that he's back to normal. No more claws nor gigantic fangs. Now, he clearly remembers that he has been badly molested by the villagers. And for reason.

How long has he been there? Where is Aoba now ? He hopes his fellows have taken good care of him. _Please God, make that Aoba is just fi_...

Koujaku looks up at the sound of a key turning in the lock; the heavy, massive door turns on its hinges.

"Aoba..."

The young priest answers quickly as he closes the door behind him.

"Don't worry, it's the middle of the night, everyone is asleep, nobody saw me coming in."

Aoba makes a few steps forward, making sure to keep his distance with the vampire. Koujaku can't help but notice, and smiles bitterly. An awkward silence settles between them. Aoba is still wearing a bandage, but a lighter one; Koujaku takes it that the young priest may be fine.

At least, physically.

"How are you feeling, Koujaku?" Aoba finally asks, hesitantly.

“I am so sorry, Aoba...” Koujaku sighs. “I didn't want to bring you into this...”

New silence. Aoba bites his lips in expectation, but nothing more comes out Koujaku's mouth.

“Koujaku... I've known you for a long time, but now I feel I don't anymore...” Aoba pauses. “And since last night... I realized that I actually don't know anything about you. It was a huge shock to me”.

The young priest is angry, the vampire can feel it. But Koujaku is lacking of courage and remains silent, his head bent over.

Aoba sighs. “I won't take it anymore, Koujaku... I want... I need you to tell me about yourself”, he tries to encourage Koujaku and kneels in front of him, taking the vampire's chained hands in his.

“I would have waited until the time would come where you would speak to me... But it never came... And before it’s too late...”

Aoba inhales deeply.

“Please, I beg you Koujaku... Confess all your sins to me.”

“W...what?”

“As a priest, it's my duty to listen to them.” Aoba insists. “Go ahead. If you have mortal sins not yet confessed to a priest, confess them before receiving the Last Sacraments in order not to offend God seriously”, he says in a pretty serious tone.

Hearing the words _Last Sacraments_ , Koujaku has pretty much a clue of what is going to happen to him next.

Of course. What did he expect.

Aoba continues. "Although your appearance is back to normal, the villagers think you're possessed. You scared them. They're talking about summoning an exorcist from London. Once he's on his way, he should be there in a couple of days. And as far as I know, he won't get easily fooled, and your true nature will appear crystal clear to him..."

Koujaku stares at Aoba with a desperate look in his eyes.

“I'm not human anymore, Aoba.”

"I already know that. You're a vampire, am I right?" the young priest responds, surprisingly quietly.

Koujaku is stunned. “H... How?”

“Oh, come on...” Aoba rolls his eyes. “Your ivory skin, you night habits... Your gothic sense of fashion... “ He pauses. “Vampires were fairytale to me. But when I think further, it was kinda obvious. I was blind minded and refused to admit it. It was kinda childish from me.”

Koujaku sighs. “I... I should have told you. But I was scared of you knowing, and you ended in this mess anyway.”

Aoba nods. “I guess I somehow already knew it. I mean, long before the wolf attack, and last night's... accident. But I refused to face the truth.”

Koujaku chuckles bitterly. “The finest trick of the devil is to persuade you that he does not exist.”

“How... did it happen?” Aoba asks.

“The man who attacked you yesterday... Ryuuhou... He’s the one who turned me into a vampire when I was oversea.”

Koujaku pauses. “You must trust me Aoba, I didn't wanted this... I am so sorry. I didn’t intend to lie yo you. But I'm not going to lie anymore. So, listen to me.”

 

And so, Koujaku tells Aoba about the dark sides of his past. His previous addiction to opium, how he became acquainted with Ryuuhou. How Ryuuhou tattooed him, before turning him into a vampire. How he realized that Ryuuhou was Sei’s murderer. He confesses his terror, his self-disgust, his nightmares, his pain. He confesses how it tore his heart apart, and how he wanted to die.

“Once I was turned into a vampire… most of all, I longed for death. A release from the pain of being a vampire. I really thought I should die, that it would be better for everyone. I was a monster from now on, I thought I didn't deserved to live anymore. I thought dying was… just the right thing to do.”

Koujaku sighs. “But I couldn't do it. No matter what. For some reason, I thought of you. The thought of your smile from when we were kids even made me cry. It was bitterly painful. Even though I wanted to die, I wanted to see you again such as much.”

“So, in the end, I made the decision that I just had to see you again. Nothing else than you, only you, mattered anymore. That’s why I came back to England.”

The vampire looks up at the young priest with tears in his eyes.

“And when we reunited, I was astonished at how beautifully you grew up. I was so happy to meet your smile again. It somehow gave me… peace of mind. Your adorable smile didn’t change at all. It made me feel warmth in my heart for the first time since long. And you were so cheerful to me, I really thought it would be fine after all. I can tell you now, the last weeks we spent together were the happier of my life.”

He continues. “But inside of me, I knew it was impossible to wash my past away. As much as I wish for peace, as much as I dream to spend a normal life with you, I am still a vampire. And will be forever. My past will never change, and the tattoo will never disappear either.”

Koujaku sighs deeply, and pauses.

"Fairy tales are true", he continues. “We need blood to survive. Human blood is the demon intended fuel for a vampire's body. And of course, the best blood is drunk directly from living humans. We can drink animal's blood too, it can maintain strength, but ought to be drank in larger quantities. But it's not as strong as human blood.”

“So the bite marks on the villagers… It was you?”

“Because I need human blood to survive, I've hurt countless people. That’s... just vampires' way of living.. I am so sorry about this, too..."

As the vampire confesses how much remorse he feels, having to feed from villagers, Aoba feels an intensely complicated feeling take over him.

"What else should I know?" the young priest asks.

"What can I say… We have the ability to command to wolves. That's one of the reasons I offered to walk you back to the orphanage at night. As long as I was with you, wolves didn't dare attack you. But since Ryuuhou was stalking both of us, I'm pretty sure that he sent wolves against you last night."

Koujaku pauses. "For the rest, nothing much that you already know from folklore. We don't reflect in mirrors. We don’t age, but sun light is lethal to us. Disease doesn’t affect us, but for some reason we fear garlic. This kind of things."

"You fear garlic, but not crucifixes?"

"Uh? Not as far as I know..." Koujaku pauses. “Aoba...this isn’t the life I aimed for. And that’s why...”

Koujaku’s voice breaks and he looks at Aoba like he has given up at everything.

"That’s why I guess dying is the right thing to do then. Since I don't belong to this world anymore. I think... I deserve to die."

"WHAT ABOUT ME?!!!!" Aoba shouts all of a sudden.

Surprised, Koujaku looks up; from all things, he didn’t expect Aoba to burst into rage with teary eyes.

“Don’t tell me I’ll be fine without you!! Don’t you dare!! Because I won’t!!!”

"Aoba…" Koujaku gasps as his friend rushes to cling onto him, embracing him tightly.

“I don't want to loose you... I can't sit just here and watch you die”, Aoba says softly with muffed sobs. “I don’t want you to end up with a wooden stake pressed into your chest, or brought to daylight until you’re turned into dust.”

Koujaku shivers. “I've hurt people. And I will hurt more at this rate. Because it’s my nature. You can’t… let a person like me keep living."

"But it isn't your fault, right? I mean, you have no really other choice? You need blood to survive… And the injuries I’ve seen on my patients...they weren’t this bad. And except this Ryuuhou guy, you didn’t kill anyone… As far as I know?" Aoba asks hesitantly.

“No”, Koujaku sighs. “But I am cursed anyway. Condemned to living death, to eternal hunger for living blood. And that tattoo… makes things even worse.”

“What is this tattoo things all about?” Aoba snorts.

A ting of nervousness appears in Koujaku's expression.

“As a vampire, I can manage to behave myself. But if I get angry…I may be… uncontrollable. That’s what Ryuuhou told me. And he was right. This bloody tattoo can overpower me… And when it happens, worse than a vampire, I turn into a complete beast. That’s what happened at the manor. It made me lose my ability to think, I put you in danger, and I almost hurt you.”

As he speaks, Koujaku can feel Aoba’s damp tears and warm breath fall on his neck.

“Ryuuhou managed to kill the very last sparkle of humanity in me. I am hopeless, and nothing more but a beast. I’ll… do arm to people anyway, even if I’m not willing to. That’s why…”

Aoba holds him tighter.

“That’s why… someone has to stop me. By any cost.” He closes his eyes. “I am so sorry, Aoba...”

“Koujaku...”

Aoba raises his head and cups Koujaku’s cheeks.

“I am so sorry too. At first, I wondered why you were kipping things from me. But it's different now...”

He puts back Koujaku’s bangs, unveiling the tattoo on his face, and traces his fingers on it. “You have your reasons. I should have thought of that first.”

“Aoba...” Koujaku closes his eyes, kissing Aoba’s palm.

“You may think it’s weird… or that I’m crazy… But I’ve always felt at ease with you, Koujaku. In your deeper self, I’m sure you are not the monster you think you are. Of course, you can't change what you've done. But... Whoever you think you have become… In my heart, I know who you are. You have always been my hero. I will always believe in you.”

“Do not give in, Koujaku”, Aoba murmurs into Koujaku’s ear.

And as he does, he unlocks the chains to free the vampire.”Do not give in to your past.”

Koujaku gives a confused look to Aoba as the young priest stands in front of him.

"I stole the key”, Aoba quickly explains. “The orphanage’s Sisters will raise the alert as soon as they find out, and villagers will be after you. I'll try my best to lure them. Please run, Koujaku, and never come back. "

Koujaku raises hesitantly as Aoba opens the back door so the vampire can run away as discretely as possible.

_So this is a farewell?_

On a sudden impulse, Koujaku grabs Aoba’s hand. "I love you, Aoba. Ever since we were kids, I've always loved you. Will you ever forgive me?" he asks desperately.

Hearing this confession of love, Aoba can’t help but blushing wildly.

Koujaku’s mouth is trembling, and tears are welling up in his eyes, but Aoba doesn't answer a single word. He simply can’t. His heart is pounding wildly in his chest, making it hard just to breathe.

Aoba is just realizing… He feels the same about Koujaku.

Resigned, Koujaku releases the priest’s hand. He’s about to step outside when Aoba grabs his arm back and quickly plants a chaste kiss on the vampire’s lips.

Koujaku hold on his breath, startled. Is this a…. goodbye kiss?

But the second after, he can hear Aoba whisper.

“Foxley Wood. Crimson Chapel. Five days, winter solstice. Wait for me.”

Aoba quickly releases him and gives him the most loving look ever, as Koujaku runs outside without turning back.

_I have some things to settle here first, but promise I will save you_ , Aoba murmurs to himself, as the vampire disappears into the darkness.

 

*** * ***

**PART 12 : ABSOLUTION**

 

 

Before leaving the orphanage, Aoba had to deal with Koujaku's disappearance. People from the orphanage and villagers assumed it was devil's trick. In their urge to put the _Beast_ away, none of them had made sure that the backdoor was properly lock. The _Beast_ released from the chains and escaped. At this point, all that Aoba could do is to convince them that the _Beast_ might already be far away. He discouraged them to call an exorcist; danger was gone for now. Instead, he suggested to hire some guards to protect the orphanage. And after a couple of days, once he was sure that everyone had calmed down, he went on his way to Koujaku.

_If I use the right prayer, Koujaku’s consciousness may return._

_I can’t think to any other way._

_I will look straight in Koujaku’s eyes._

_I will destroy the vampire curse entrapping Koujaku._

_I’ll have no time to wonder if it will work or not._

_It will definitely go well,_ Aoba repeats to himself countless time on his way to the meeting place.

Aoba had now been walking deep inside the forest for the whole day. It’s already twilight when he reaches the abandoned chapel. Anyone could tell it's abandoned because of all the bramble branches surrendering the place; but as expected, Aoba notices a faint light inside.

Which means, Koujaku is here.

_God, please make I don’t fail,_ Aoba thinks as he pushes the door.

What surprises Aoba, is that the interior of the chapel is much more bright and warm than he thought It would be. Apparently, Koujaku has gathered all the candles he could find to put them besides him, and the dancing flames make the room nicely warm and as luminous as day.

But what he sees next is quite pitiful.

Koujaku is sitting on the floor, looking down and his back leaning on the wall in a mournful attitude.

Aoba makes a few steps forward.

“Koujaku...” Hearing his name, the vampire raises his head to looks up at his visitor. As he recognizes the young priest, Aoba can see a truly bright smile on the vampire's face. But the happiness vanishes in a blink, and soon Koujaku is back to his melancholia.

“Please go away”, he muffles, hiding his face behind his hands.

Aoba approaches cautiously, like he would do with a hurt animal, and kneels in front of Koujaku.

“I won’t.”

Aoba grabs Koujaku’s wrists and pushes his hands away, slowly unveiling his face and reddened eyes, glossy with tears.

Aoba caresses his cheek. Koujaku’s skin is so deadly pale, so cold on Aoba’s warm palm, the young priest can easily tell the vampire hasn’t properly eaten for a while.

“I won’t go. I...can’t go.” Aoba murmurs. “Because I’ve made my choice..”

Koujaku scowls. "When you told me to never come back, I thought you never wanted to see me again. But then, you kissed me, and you asked me to wait for you here. And then only, I think I understood...what you had in mind."

"You said you love me, remember? You aimed for my forgiveness. How could I not forgive you, Koujaku... You are my… true love. You have always been."

"Aoba…I’m afraid I can’t require such a sacrifice from you."

"Don’t decide for me”, Aoba snaps. “I want to be with you. Forever. And it’s the only way."

Koujaku sighs with sadness.

"Aoba. To be with me you must die to your breathing life and be reborn to mine. Don't you understand?"

Of course. Aoba is  aware of that. If he fails, he knows that he will endure indescribable pain. And in the very last, both of them will be doomed. And worst of all Koujaku, won't be saved.

“You are my love, Koujaku... My life...is nonsense without you.”

“What will happen to us?”

“We’ll run away”, Aoba suggests. “To Transylvania. It’s said to be vampire’s motherland. Or elsewhere. I don’t really care, as long as I’m with you.”

“I don’t want to lose you again…” Koujaku sighs, resigned.

He breathes heavily as he buries his face in Aoba’s neck. And in response, Aoba clings onto the vampire, holding him tight.

“From now on, things will be different. We'll... always be together, Koujaku. I'll never let you go again. No more secrets, Koujaku. No more lies. Show me."

"Alright."

Koujaku brushes his hair back, unveiling the tattoo by his right eye. It’s usually hidden by his hair bangs, but now it’s in plain sight.

“There too...” Aoba murmurs to himself.

Then, Koujaku smiles, baring his fangs. Aoba finally sees his vampire face clearly. His straightforward gaze is accompanied by a serious look, as if to make sure of something.

_Maybe Aoba will freak out?_

But Aoba rises his hand to Koujaku's cheek without looking away. Instead of being scared, the young priest studies him attentively with a tender look. Aoba's open interest into him disarms the vampire and makes his love increase even more. Koujaku lovingly caresses Aoba's precious, sensitive hair. He shivers at the memory of Ryuuhou grabbing it and pulling it to hurt Aoba. How lame... Koujaku kisses the hair strands, as to cleanse Ryuuhou's filth away.

_The Koujaku I doesn't know is there. But he isn't THIS different from when we were kids._

His heart rate rising, Aoba traces the sharp teeth with his fingertips. And in return, Koujaku greedily kisses the inside of Aoba’s hand. In a heat, he lightly bites Aoba's wrist. But as he does, he can feel the young priest tense. Hesitation is showing up again and Koujaku looks up at Aoba, unsure.

"I am sorry. Does it... hurt?"

"I’m... fine."

"Aoba, if you want to stop, please tell me right now, and I won't go any further."

"I've made my decision. Please, don't stop. Give me everlasting love, Koujaku."

Hearing these words, Koujaku swallows hard, his mouth becoming instantly dry. He stares at Aoba with a confused look.

“I have one favor to ask, Aoba...”

Koujaku licks his lips like an animal.

“I want to touch you. I want to feel your warmth, your living body, before I'm turning you into a vampire. I’ve ever wanted... to touch you like this.”

Aoba can't repress a wild blush, but he silently nods and slowly undresses for Koujaku.

The vampire helps him, his hands sliding down and greedily undoing Aoba’s pants. The young priest shivers, the cool air tickling his skin.

Once Aoba is done undressing, Koujaku strips too, removing his cape, tux jacket and shirt. Aoba feels incredibly shy as he sees the vampire's bare body. It's both breathtaking and sorrowful. These tattoos. These numerous scars. How many tragedies have Koujaku been through?

Koujaku spreads his cape on the floor and sits down on it. On a rush to feel Aoba's virgin body for the first and last time, Koujaku hurriedly pulls Aoba onto his lap, making the young priest squeak in surprise. The vampire skin is cold, but surprisingly smooth. Aoba shivers as Koujaku's hands run roughly along his ribs, his oversensitive nipples stiffen instantly as the long fingers gently brush against them.

Koujaku softens his touch to reassure Aoba, lightly kissing whatever part of him he can: his forehead, his cheeks, his mouth. Slowly and passionately, like he's exploring him. Aoba holds on his breath as he feels the sharp fangs peck at his lips. He kisses him back hesitantly at first, but then moans softly as Koujaku skillfully deepens the kiss. Koujaku grabs onto his arms and Aoba moves himself towards him, pressing his body into Koujaku’s.

Aoba can feel his own heart beating savagely against Koujaku's strong chest. It startles him, how mighty the vampire is. It would be so easy for him to crush the young priest, and Aoba almost feels captive in Koujaku's arms. But it also feels so... good. It amazes Aoba, how voluptuous his gestures are; he would never have imagined a _dead_ body could be so languorous, so... _hot blooded_.

Koujaku finally breaks the kiss. “Is it... your first time?” he asks, panting.

“Of... of course!!” Aoba pouts.

Hearing the tone of his voice, Koujaku understands he's truly indignant.

“I'm a priest! For Christ’s sake, how dare you even asking?!”

But at his own embarrassment, Aoba realizes how aroused Koujaku actually made him. The vampire turns out to be really good at making out, and assuredly the fifteen years spent in pleasure district aren’t for nothing. Realizing this kinda irritates Aoba. But Koujaku’s kisses are intoxicating, and Aoba’s flesh is weak. The vampire wants to make his mate feel good, and he knows exactly _how to_. Koujaku rubs Aoba's swelling cock with one hand and slides his other hand down his entrance. Aoba gasps as Koujaku’s fingers run over his narrow opening, and cries softly when Koujaku inserts one digit at first.

“Sshhhhhhhh….” Koujaku hushes Aoba, nuzzling his hair. "Try to relax."

He smoothly slides inside Aoba, being as gentle as possible. It feels so tight, so warm… He teases him, giving him some time to accommodate, before introducing a second finger. Surprisingly fast, Koujaku discovers Aoba’s sweet spot, offering the young priest sensations he had never been aware of. He grasps his dick tightly, and chuckles as he feels Aoba moaning and squirming against him. The young priest pushes his face into the vampire's shoulder; he feels he’s about to melt, wrapped like this into strong arms. But Koujaku suddenly breaks the kiss, leaving Aoba breathless and quite unsatisfied.

_Enough for the foreplay._

Aoba is flustered, his eyes feverish. Koujaku can tell Aoba wants him as bad as he wants Aoba himself. His bare neck and shoulders look so fragile and appetizing…

"I'm not holding back after this", Koujaku murmurs like he's talking to himself, his eyes hazy with lust.

“Hurry”, Aoba answers, soft-toned.

Koujaku's head goes lowers as his lips go below the range of Aoba's mouth and chin and fasten on his throat. Then he pauses, all his senses heightened; he can hear every breath of Aoba, feel every heartbeat. Aoba can feel the hot breath on his neck; he shivers as he feels the soft touch of the lips on his throat, and the two sharp teeth just pausing there. He closes his eyes and waits, his heart beating wild.

"I apology in advance. I’ll try to be... careful, as much as I can", Koujaku whispers, embracing Aoba’s warm, trembling body.

Aoba nearly sobs as he feels the fangs pierce his skin. The vampire closes his eyes in delight as Aoba’s blood rushes into his mouth. It tastes delicious, something sweet that Koujaku hasn’t felt since his own childhood; currant, maybe.

It’s like... biting in the forbidden fruit.

Koujaku lovingly caresses the young priest’s shivering skin and tries, as much as he can, to make his bite an expression of love. Aoba inhales shortly as Koujaku bites deeper, eagerly sucking the blood. But soon, Aoba clings onto him, cries becoming soft moans.

_Can it be that Aoba... is actually enjoying it? Has this become a pleasurable thing to him?_

Koujaku wouldn’t stop, couldn't stop, and every time Aoba lets his cute voice out, it sends pure shots of lust in Koujaku’s ears, making him eager for more.

 

Suddenly, Aoba's words resonate in Koujaku's head.

_"Koujaku... I'm going into you, Koujaku. I will… kill your vampire self…I will… break the curse. "_

A white flash of pain gets through Koujaku’s body as Aoba’s prayer invades his mind.

“ _Most Precious Blood, save us and the whole world. May all revere You, O Precious Blood, have mercy.”_

Exploring Koujaku’s memories, Aoba sees everything, feels everything that happened to Koujaku during the past fifteen years. Their happy days together at the orphanage. The sadness of their separation. How his father and stepmother mistreated him. His years working at the brothel in Yoshiwara. How his melancholia drew him into an addiction to opium. The pain of the tebori tattooing. Ryuuhou’s treason, and how he was turned into a vampire.

How Koujaku’s heart was torn apart.

_That’s it. That’s how it happened._

_You have endured so much pain, Koujaku._

_It’s time to free you now._

And above all, Aoba feels Koujaku’s love for him. His faithful, unconditional love. From the very beginning. How much Koujaku missed him, how he wanted to die, how he didn’t give in only by love for him. Realizing all this, Aoba feels the tears rise and he embraces Koujaku as tight as he can.

_"I will allow My Precious Blood to fall on the heart of every sinner offered to My Precious Blood._

_I will destroy all evils._

_I have heard your prayers._

_Rejoice, for your request has been granted."_

And as he prays, Aoba’s blood courses wildly through Koujaku’s veins, stronger than life itself.

BA----------------DUMP.

_What... was that?_

Koujaku gasps in surprise, jolting violently as he feels his heart beat again.

BA---DUMP.

Aoba’s tears fall silently.

“ _While they were eating, Jesus took bread, spoke a blessing and broke it, and gave it to the disciples, saying, “”Take and eat; this is My body.””_

BA---DUMP.

“ _Then He took the cup, gave thanks and gave it to them, saying, “Drink from it, all of you. This is My blood of the covenant, which is poured out for many for the forgiveness of sins”.…”_

BA-DUMP. BA-DUMP.

Everything becomes blur in Koujaku’s mind.

_"This is my body… this is my blood."_

When Koujaku opens his eyes again, he's on his hands and knees. Aoba is spread out on the cape under him, cupping Koujaku’s face with both hands.

A strong pulse is running through Koujaku’s body; his heart his pumping, pumping, each beat pushing life farther into his veins. And it’s painful as hell, like he’s being burned from the inside.

Koujaku feels he’s about to collapse. The tearing pain running through his chest leaves him breathless, every single muscle shaking, and his body is all covered with sweat.

Aoba soothes him, his hands leaving Koujaku’s face to move ceaselessly along his body, caressing the strong shoulder, chest, stomach. Coming back to his senses, Koujaku becomes aware of the strong pressure building in his lower body.

“Take me, Koujaku”, Aoba whispers in a languid ecstasy, his eyes locked on Koujaku’s to keep him focused. He helps Koujaku, settling him between his legs and pushing his pants down; then, he gently wraps his hand around Koujaku’s erection and, spreading his tights wider, urges Koujaku to penetrate him.

Entering Aoba feels like breaking into Heaven.

A thrill runs through Koujaku’s spine as he pushes in with a deep thrust, making Aoba scream and arch his back in both pleasure and pain. Koujaku is huge; his length is nothing even comparable to what his fingers felt like just earlier. It hurts, it’s hard to breathe, but it's what Aoba have been craving for.

_It's the only way._

_"Take it. Eat it. This is my body."_

“Aoba… Aoba!” The young priest’s name drips from Koujaku’s lips. He breathes quickly and Aoba matches him heartbeat for heartbeat. Koujaku pounds into Aoba as far as he can go into him, over and over, making love to him with incredible strength just like his own life was depending on it. Aoba is clenching over him, tightening, and Koujaku is rising even faster.

_"Body, Blood, Soul, and Divinity"._

Aoba’s breath quickens as the pressure in his lower body builds up; he throws his head back in ecstasy, grabbing onto Koujaku and driving his cock as deep inside of him as he can reach. Pushed to the edge, Koujaku plunges his hands into the blue hair. Slamming into him a last time with all his very remaining forces, he comes with a harsh shout.

Feeling the warmth deep inside of him, Aoba gives up to the waves of pleasure. He cries Koujaku’s name, and the darkness falls.

 

*** * ***

**PART 13 : REDEMPTION**

 

 

When Koujaku regains consciousness, his heartbeats have slowed to a peaceful rhythm. Aoba is laying next to him, staring at his face with a concerned look in his eyes. He has wrapped a light bandage around his neck to help heal the deep mark bites.

The young priest is lovingly caressing Koujaku’s face with his fingertips, as if to make sure that everything is fine, that he is back to normal.  
  
_No more sharp teeth. Pink shades back on Koujaku’s cheeks. Calm, but strong heart pulse. Body warmth._

Aoba smiles tenderly when Koujaku opens his eyes, and he bends over to kiss his forehead. Koujaku feels feverish and wrecked, like he has been crushed from the inside. He slowly turns to Aoba.

“What…happened?”

“Eucharist.”

“Wh---what?” Koujaku’s eyes widen.

“You somehow received…Holy Communion.”

“How--...how is such a thing even possible?” Koujaku gasps.

“First thing, as I said before, you weren’t the monster you thought you were. You didn’t want…to commit a sin. It seems that something went wrong in the vampire processing. Evil isn’t capable of love, and you showed me the complete opposite of what genuine evil is supposed to be. You were kind to me, and caring, and loving. And you weren’t even disturbed by all my…catholic priest stuff and various rosaries“, Aoba chuckles.

“And you were even able to take refuge in a chapel. You weren’t as doomed as you were supposed to be. Deep inside of you, you remained more human than you thought. Trust me. I wouldn’t have intended such a thing if I hadn’t faith in you.”

Koujaku says nothing, his mouth hanging open.

“Second thing: scrap. Remember when I told you about visiting the spirit of my patients? I have the ability to enter people's mind to destroy evil and save their soul. This is called 'scrap'. And since I used both my mind and my blood for it, it was powerful enough to bring you back.”

Aoba pauses, then continues.

“...But it was risky. I had never been this far with scrap, and it could have destroyed you, or you could have overpowered me and turned me into a vampire, who knows. But...” he smiles at him. “I'm grateful it went well.”

He grabs Koujaku’s hand, tenderly entwining their fingers.

“Your vampire self is now dead, I can assure you of that. But, regarding your tattoo…I guess we’ll have to deal with it… and you’ll have to learn how to not lose control.”

“With you by my side, I fear no evil anymore, Aoba.”

“I—it’s a serious matter!” Aoba pouts. “Anyway…You’ll have to live your life with that tattoo. And I’ll help you. As much as I can.”

Koujaku raises his hand to lightly caress Aoba’s cheek; his eyes are fond as he gazes at Aoba like he is the most precious thing.

“Thank you for saving me, Aoba.”

“Thank _you_ , Koujaku, for coming back to me. Thank you for proving me that love wins over evil. You are the strongest person I know.”

Aoba deposes a tender kiss on Koujaku’s forehead. “I think you have no idea... how happy I am right now.” Then, he lovingly curls against Koujaku, his head resting on his lover’s strong chest.

“You have no idea either how happy I am, too,” Koujaku chuckles lightly. “Isn’t the luckiest man who walks on this earth the one who finds true love?”

Koujaku hugs Aoba back and starts to stroke his hair again; his touch is calming.

"Hey, Aoba."

"Mmh..."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Go ahead?"

He twirls long tendrils of blue between his fingers as he hums in contemplation. "I want you to let me cut your hair."

"'My hair'?" Aoba furrows his brow and shifts in Koujaku's arms to look at him for explanation.

"Yeah. I used to be a hairdresser in Yoshiwara. I was pretty good at styling courtesans. Don't get me wrong, I know you hate when people touch your hair. But since Ryuuhou grabbed it to hurt you, I can't...get this idea out of my head."

Aoba nods. Koujaku seems so concerned about it, he honestly can't refuse.

"...Alright."

"Really?!" Koujaku's voice turns overjoyed and he grabs Aoba in a firm hug to hold him tight against his torso as he nuzzles his face into the top of Aoba's hair. "Thank you, Aoba..."

Aoba hums in satisfaction and nudges his head into Koujaku's chest as he closes his eyes. “Now, sleep,” he mumbles with a sleepy voice. “You need to rest.”

They wrap themselves in the cape and Koujaku embraces Aoba tightly. Exchanging body heat with Aoba and hearing their hearts beat in tandem, he drifts off to sleep, carried away by a peace he had long forgotten.

 

*** * ***

**PART 14 : RENAISSANCE**

 

 

It’s nearly dawn when Koujaku finally awakens. He feels his mind has regained coherency, but his body still feels numb.

Aoba isn’t by his side anymore. After a quick look at his surroundings, Koujaku spots Aoba sitting on the chapel’s threshold, and sighs in relief.

The blue haired boy had been pretty busy while Koujaku was recovering. He has set a fire, and he’s currently cooking.

It smells delicious. Koujaku had forgotten, until now, how mouth-watering grilled meat could be. The rumble in his gut reminds him of how _starved_ he is.

Hearing Koujaku rattling behind him, Aoba turns around and smiles at him.

“It’s almost ready. Come and join me, Koujaku?”

Koujaku approaches cautiously. He hears sparrows chirping on the chapel's roof.

The first rays of the rising sun illuminate the threshold. Koujaku remembers he used to avoid sunlight. Sunlight is something lethal for vampires, and yet…

Aoba notices Koujaku’s hesitation, and extends to him a helping hand. “Come with me, Koujaku. You're safe now. You don’t have to fear the daylight anymore.”

Koujaku grabs Aoba’s hand and steps outside. Lifting his head, he sees the sunrise.

His first sunrise in a long, long time.

And as Koujaku holds Aoba close to him, and they share a passionate good morning kiss in the sunlight, he knows -- he's human.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Most Precious Blood refer to The Eucharist, a rite in Christianity that is considered a sacrament in most churches. According to the New Testament, It was instituted by Jesus Christ during his Last Supper. Giving his disciples bread and wine during the Passover meal, Jesus commanded his followers to "do this in memory of Me" while referring to the bread as "My Body" and the wine as "My Blood".Through the Eucharistic celebration Christians remember Christ's sacrifice of himself on the cross. For more infos check https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Eucharist  
> \- Action takes place in Victorian England to fit original Bram Stoker's Dracula.  
> \- Yoshiwara was the name of the pleasure district in Edo (ancient Tokyo). More infos: https://wiki.samurai-archives.com/index.php?title=Yoshiwara  
> \- Keppatsu-shi : hairdressers who create geisha styles are called keppatsu-shi  
> \- Oiran : for more infos check https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Oiran  
> \- Nagauta songs :https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nagauta  
> \- the Hannya mask is the one that Koujaku wears in re:connect art: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hannya  
> \- The Sumida River s a river that flows through Tokyo https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sumida_River  
> \- Dōshin : samurai from Edo police which investigated crimes such as murder and helped with execution https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edo_period_police  
> \- Sugatami-no-ido : 姿見の井戸 or the Well of Reflections. https://thelongnwindingroad.wordpress.com/2012/11/20/a-walk-through-japans-largest-cemetery/  
> \- “I’ll play with you until you break.” quote if from BL Omega Vampire  
> \- Entry to homes: Vampires cannot enter private human homes unless they are invited in by the owner of the house. On the other side, Vampires do not need to be invited into public places (such as opium den, shops, hotel, pubs).  
> \- “The finest trick of the devil is to persuade you that he does not exist.” The quote is from Charles Baudelaire.  
> \- Most dialogs of the PART 11 : CONFESSION and end of PAR T12 are from Re:code.  
> \- "Most Precious Blood, save us and the whole world..." is from chaplet of the precious blood, the fifth mystery: http://www.preciousbloodinternational.com/prayers_05.html  
> \- "Take and eat; this is My body. (...) Drink from it, all of you. This is My blood " is from Bible, Matthew 26:28: http://biblehub.com/matthew/26-28.htm  
> \- “Isn’t the luckiest man who walks on this earth the one who finds... true love?” quote is from Bram Stoker's Dracula.
> 
> Thank you Natsu for helping with headcanon and Archie for beta reading!


End file.
